La Princesa de Cristal
by AByC
Summary: La princesa Cadance siempre sintió curiosidad por diversos temas, sus padres a quienes no conoce, su vida antes de vivir con su tía Celestia, sus orígenes los cuales no recuerda, porque después de todo son estas las cosas que definen el tipo de Poni que eres ¿o no?


**Hola a todos, antes de partir con este fic quisiera pedir disculpas a los lectores de mi fic "hace 1000 años" pues cuando publique la segunda parte dije que subiría nuevos capítulos semanalmente, cosa que no he hecho por diversos motivos, resulta que justo después de eso vi los nuevos episodios de la tercera temporada y mi inspire para hacer este fic, y desde entonces deje de lado otros proyectos precisamente para centrarme en este. Bueno eso fue todo, me despido y los dejo leer en paz.**

El hechizo que ella había usado para mantener a la ciudad a salvo la había debilitado. Resulto que el imperio de Cristal era más difícil de proteger de lo que esperaba. Ella estaba exhausta, cansada y débil, las largas horas sin dormir, sin descansar, comiendo solo lo que la fatiga le permitía, todo eso y mucho más le había pasado la cuenta, sus fuerzas se acababan y con ellas la posibilidad de los ponis de cristal de sobrevivir.

-¡no se preocupen, lindas cabezas de cristal!- dijo a la multitud una poni de tierra naranja de crin amarilla cuya marca eran tres manzanas, la cual ella a penas reconocía como una de las amigas que su cuñada había llevado a su boda, Cadence estaba casi segura de que aquella poni era la representante del elemento de la honestidad y si su memoria no le fallaba su nombre era Applejack.- ¡el verdadero corazón de cristal estará aquí en cualquier segundo!-

Aunque ella ponía su máximo empeño tranquilizar a los ponis que se habían reunido alrededor del palacio de cristal, estos parecían no creerle. Una blanca unicornio con crin color índigo cuyo flanco estaba ocupado por 3 diamante estaba a su lado, también estaba nerviosa por la situación y lo hizo notar con una desanimada pero amistosa frase

-no sé si ellos te crean- dijo con una tensa sonrisa y una voz baja para evitar que el resto de los ponis la oyera

-no sé si yo me creo- dijo con la misma aterrada sonrisa en su rostro, mientras esto pasaba ella estaba en los brazos de su esposo intentando con sus últimas fuerzas mantener vivo el escudo que separaba al Imperio de Cristal de su malvado rey. Por desgracia para todos, ella ya no podía aguantar más y finalmente el aura mágica color celeste que rondaba alrededor de su cuerno se desvaneció en el aire de la misma manera que lo hizo el escudo mágico y su ultimo pedazo de conciencia, la cual ella termino por perder completamente.

-¡Me mentiste!- entro furiosa en la habitación real de su tía, la cual estaba sentada en su trono firmando uno que otro papel de algún contenido burócrata sin mucha importancia. La princesa Celestia despego su mirada del papel que tenía frente a sus ojos y centro su atención en su sobrina la cual la miraba furiosa. Esta actitud era extraña en ella, por lo general ella era calmada y sensata, e incluso en los últimos días ella estaba más contenta de lo común, se podría decir que estaba más ansiosa, de vez en cuando se le podía ver bastante cerca de los jardines reales, mirando quien sabe qué cosa.

-¿a qué te refieres?- interrogo Celestia quien previendo una futura discusión hizo con sus patas hacia un ligero movimiento indicándoles así a sus guardias que se retiraran, estos obedecieron y una vez el ultimo guardia salió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, Cadence respondió de manera iracunda.

-tú sabes a lo que me refiero- su voz aunque en un principio sonaba furiosa y altiva, parecía quebrarse de manera sutil, como si se estuviese anticipando al llanto que ella desencadenaría dentro de poco.

-al contrario, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que estamos hablando- respondió con la misma serenidad que se acostumbraba ver en su persona. Hasta el día de hoy nadie se explica que es eso que tiene Celestia, la cual, con unas pocas palabras te inspira un profundo respeto mucho más grande que el que cualquier otro poni podría inspirarte.

Cadence bajo la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo y de manera reflexiva empezó hablar-Siempre he querido saber de dónde vengo, cuales son mis raíces, quienes son mis padres. No estoy completamente segura de cuando te vi por primera vez, ni cuando te hable por primera vez, solo sé que desde que tengo memoria te he llamado mi tía. ¿No significa eso que mi madre ha de ser su hermana?- dijo mientras levantaba su vista mirando a Celestia directamente a los ojos.

Celestia agacho la cabeza. Ella comprendió perfectamente el por qué de la ira de su sobrina y con tono consolador intento hablar-Cadence veras….-

-no solo recuerdo eso- dijo interrumpiendo Cadence-también tengo otra memoria de mi adolescencia. Una vez mientras acompañaba a la pequeña Twilight en una de sus incursiones a la biblioteca, me tope con un curioso libro el cual hablaba de dos hermanas que movían el sol y la luna, también hablaba de la envidia de la menor y de su destierro de mil años, no me costó mucho asimilar que usted era la hermana mayor y que la desterrada debía de ser su hermana menor o mejor dicho mi madre.-hizo una pausa dejando rodar una lagrima por su mejilla- Desde ese día siempre he soñado con que su hermana volvería, se reconciliarían, yo podría ser capaz de conocerla y todos seriamos felices. Ese día una pequeña esperanza nació en mí, la esperanza, la ilusión de conocer a mi madre-

-ya veo, por eso estabas tan ansiosa últimamente. -. Dijo Celestia mientras se levantaba de su trono -Te enteraste que Luna habría vuelto de su exilio y la posibilidad de conocer a tu madre se convertía en una realidad. Seguramente estuviste bastante tiempo planeando un acercamiento amistoso, que palabras usar, como mirarla, como moverte, todo planeado meticulosamente con el objetivo de que ella te reconozca y acepte como su hija.-al mismo tiempo que decía esto se acerco a Cadence y le dio un conciliador abrazo- Dime, exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Luna?-

Cadence estaba sorprendida. Todo lo que le dijo Celestia era verdad, no se había equivocado ni omitido nada. Todas esas horas de trabajo en las que ella labraba su plan para acercarse a la princesa de la noche fueron perfectamente resumidas en las palabras de su tía.

-bueno, resulta que yo sabía que le habías asignado su vieja habitación en el castillo, ese antiguo dormitorio abandonado en el que nunca nos dejaste entrar ni a mí ni a Blueblood, el cual a pesar de que nadie usaba, siempre te aseguraste de que estuviese limpio y libre de polvo. Entonces, si quería acercarme a mi madre, tenía que ir hablar con ella -

Luna se miraba en el espejo con cierta curiosidad y recelo. Ella no había cambiado nada en estos mil años y eso la molestaba, cuando llego no le costó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que la apariencia de su hermana había cambiado ligeramente, se había vuelto más alta de lo que era antes e incluso el aire alrededor de ella había cambiado, ahora se le notaba diferente, no sé si esta sea la palabra precisa pero me atrevería a decir que Celestia ahora era más "maternal".

"TOC, TOC"

Alguien estaba tocando la puerta, Luna se apresuro a abrir pensando que era la sirvienta, lo que era raro porque esta había venido hace un par de horas, otra posibilidad es que fuera su hermana la cual venia bastante a menudo. Luna no estaba segura de porque su hermana la visitaba tanto, su optimismo y su corazón le decían que ella quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero su racionalismo y su cerebro vivían gritándole que era para mantenerla vigilada.

Ella abrió la puerta encontrándose con la sorpresa de que no era ni un sirviente ni su hermana. Frente a sus ojos había una alicornio rosa cuya crin tenia variados tonos como el morado, un débil color amarillo y el mismo color rosado, su marca era un corazón de cristal. Esta parecía nerviosa sobre cómo actuar sus músculos a penas se movían y estaba bastante tensa en su esfuerzo de dar una buena impresión.

-Buenos días Princesa Luna, escuché que había vuelto y quise venir a presentarme, soy la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza pero puede llamarme Cadence-

-vaya es bastante considerado de tu parte el venir aquí y presentarte, por favor pasa y siéntete libre de llamarme Luna, no me gustan ese tipo de formalidades como que me llamen princesa- Esto puso bastante contenta a Cadence ella sintió que había dado el primer paso a un acercamiento con su madre. Por otra parte ella no podía evitar sentir curiosidad.

-permítame preguntar. ¿Por qué no te gusta que te llamen princesa?- definitivamente preguntar eso fue una mala idea.

Luna agacho un poco la cabeza y dio unos pasos hacia la ventana, desde la cual se podía admirar la noche con tranquilidad. Cadence solo observo esto en silencio

-Bueno Cadence, tú conoces los deberes de una princesa ¿verdad?- esta asintió con la cabeza-¿podrías decírmelos?- Cadence volvió a asentir.

-los deberes una princesa son, hacer justicia para el pueblo, proteger y servir al pueblo, sobreponer al pueblo antes que cualquier deseo o ambición personal y finalmente asegurar la paz para todos los ciudadanos de Equestria- dijo con tranquilidad y sin prisa.

Luna puso una depresiva sonrisa, dejo de mirar por la ventana y centro su mirada en Cadence- ¿te das cuenta que yo he roto todos y cada uno de esos mandatos?- Cadence no respondió, solo desvió un poco su mirada evitando que esta hiciera contacto con la de Luna.

-dime, ¿Cómo puedo yo considerarme una princesa si he demostrado ser incapaz de cumplir con cuatro reglas básicas? Yo no merezco la distinción de "Princesa", sin embargo, tengo bastante claro que no puedo dejar a mi hermana sobrellevar esta carga sola, además, Equestria necesita a alguien que mueva la Luna y les adorne la noche con estrellas. Por lo tanto seguiré cumpliendo con mi deber, no solo para disculparme con mi hermana, sino que también, es para reconciliarme con Equestria-

Esa fue la primera de muchas conversaciones que compartieron Cadance y Luna. Por lo general hablaban temas variados sobre cosas variadas, como ha cambiado Equestria, costumbres y tradiciones de hace mil años, la forma de vida de los ponis del presente, la relación política de Equestria con sus reinos vecinos, etc. Sin embargo había temas que Cadance intentaba evitar, todos estos eran cosas como, la familia, su origen, sus padres o el hecho de que Celestia era su tía, a pesar de que Cadence quería que Luna la reconociese como una hija, ella evitaba estos temas porque consideraba que Luna no estaba preparada para saber que Cadence era su hija.

En estos momentos seguramente alguno habrá o estará pensando ¿Cómo puede ser Luna la madre de Cadance, si se supone que ella fue exiliada hace 1000 años? Cadance también se lo pregunto y luego de realizar diferentes investigaciones averiguo algo bastante interesante.

Discord el más peligros villano de Equestria, el cual lleva mucho más de 1000 años petrificado en el ilustre jardín de las esculturas de Canterlot, tenía una hija llamada Screwball cuya edad se aproximaba a la de Cadence. Nadie ha logrado explicar como algo así pudo suceder pero de alguna manera paso. Entonces, si Discord pudo tener una hija aún petrificado ¿Por qué no podría tener una hija la princesa Luna?.

Paso el tiempo y definitivamente, las dos alicornios se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas y esto se reflejo en el buen humor de Cadence. Pero amigas no era suficiente para la alicornio rosa, ellas deberían de ser madre e hija y no solo amigas, por lo tanto, ya pasado el tiempo Cadence decidió revelarle a la Princesa Luna que ella era su hija.

Cadence estaba nuevamente charlando con Luna, y sinceramente la alicornio rosa no sabía cómo disimular sus nervios. La verdad es bastante fácil decir que haremos algo, pero llegado el momento, todos sabemos que no tenemos ni idea de cómo hacerlo, lo mismo le paso a Cadence la cual no sabía cómo abordar el tema adecuadamente con su "madre".

-Cadence, querida ¿te encuentras bien?, pareciera que algo te tiene alterada- observo Luna bastante preocupada por Cadance.

-sí, es solo que quiero preguntarte algo bastante personal, ¿podría?- dijo bastante intranquila.

-por su puesto, pregunta lo que quieras, te aseguro que lo responderé sin problemas-

-¿tú tienes familia más allá de la princesa Celestia, algún esposo, tal vez un hijo o una hija?- dijo con bastante nerviosismo. Luna se mostro bastante sorprendida por esta pregunta, honestamente ella no se esperaba una pregunta así, sin embargo ella prometió responder y eso es lo que haría.

- mis padres fallecieron hace bastante, Celestia y yo éramos sus únicas hijas. En cuanto al esposo mentiría si dijera que nunca tuve un novio o dos, sin embargo, nunca me case. Respecto a los hijos, la verdad es que nunca fui madre y si lo hubiese sido seguramente los querría ver, pero lo más probable es que hubiesen fallecido hace bastante-

Esto altero bastante a Cadance, si Luna nunca fue madre, entonces ¿Quién era la madre de Cadance? Y otra pregunta más importante aún, si Celestia y Luna fueron las únicas hijas de sus padres entonces ¿era Celestia en realidad su tía?

-Cadance, querida ¿estás bien?- Luna se había percatado de la curiosa actitud de Cadance, desde que ella le había respondido, la joven princesa se había puesto bastante pálida, pareciera que la iris de sus ojos se contrajo asimilándose a unas pequeñas bolas color violeta.

Después de ese breve lapso Cadance recupero la compostura y manejo la situación con una calma y tranquilidad que solo se podría adquirir con años de preparación para eventuales misiones diplomáticas de Equestria.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente, es solo, que me siento un poco enferma, mejor me retiro a dormir- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y abría la puerta de la habitación.

-¿segura?- pregunto Luna- ¿no prefieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? Te ves bastante grave- observo la princesa de la noche.

-no te preocupes, estaré bien mamá- a la pobre Cadance su boca le jugó una mala broma, un desliz de lengua que equivaldría a un salto en caída libre desde la torre más alta de Canterlot, una situación no tiene ninguna posibilidad de reparo, o tal vez sí.

-ma…ma…ma….mañana te veo, que duermas bien.- dijo mientras ofrecía una sonrisa nerviosa y temblorosa, la cual no le inspiraba mucha confianza a Luna, sin embargo esta le siguió el juego.

-bueno, que te vaya bi..- dijo al mismo tiempo que Cadance cerraba la puerta de la habitación y se retiraba de esta dejando a Luna con sus palabras en la boca.

Cadance corría por los pasillos del palacio de Canterlot con una sola dirección, la dirección en las que se encontraba la única poni que podía explicar la situación que Cadance acaba de vivir.

La princesa Celestia estaba sentada en su trono firmando uno que otro papel de algún contenido burócrata sin mucha importancia, cuando de la nada las puertas se abren dejando pasar a la princesa Cadence la cual saludo a su tía con un molesto grito-¡Me mentiste!-.

-entonces, así llegamos a nuestra situación actual ¿verdad?- consulto Celestia luego de haber escuchado la pequeña historia de su hasta entonces sobrina.

Cadance solo asintió, entre lágrimas, sin animarse a responder con palabras.

-supongo que querrás saber, sobre tus padres, tu nacimiento, tu vida antes de lo que eres capaz de recordar ¿me equivoco?-

La alicornio rosa negó con la cabeza, indicando así, que su tía no se equivocaba.

-honestamente, no sé cuando naciste, ni nunca llegue a conocer a tus padres, en cuanto a tu edad es probable que tengas un año más o uno menos de los que crees que tienes, ¿tu cumpleaños?- dijo anticipando la pregunta que Cadance estaba a punto de hacer.-en lugar de ser el aniversario de tu nacimiento, es solo la conmemoración de la fecha en la que te conocí-

-espera ¿Qué pasa con Blueblood, el también es tu sobrino? Digo, me han dejado bastante claro que no tengo ninguna conexión o laso sanguíneo con ustedes, y supongo que mucho menos con él. Pero algo me dice que él tampoco los tiene con ustedes.- pregunto Cadance curiosa y con la necesidad de atar todos los cabos sueltos con el fin de nunca más tener que repetir esta conversación, pues ella jamás se atrevería a volver a preguntar nada respecto a este tema. Celestia asintió con la cabeza y respondió

-Blueblood fue solo un potrillo bebe huérfano que termino bajo mi cuidado solo unos ocho años antes que tú por razones que no son de mi agrado contar, el no sabe nada de esto ni tampoco quiero que se lo digas.- hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuo con su relato-yo me encargue de él desde potrillo. Algunos piensan que es muy mal educado con las damas, supongo que eso es mi culpa, lo malcrié un poquito cuando potrillo y terminó siendo más una yegua que un semental, pero tú que lo conoces desde pequeña sabes que en realidad es buen poni con buenas intenciones- Cadence asintió con la cabeza.

-bueno, volviendo al tema principal- prosiguió Celestia-el día que te conocí, es una fecha que recuerdo con bastante claridad, como ya te dije antes te conocí en el día que actualmente es conmemorado como tu cumpleaños, fue exactamente hace 20 años, cuando se supone tu tenias tres años de edad, evidentemente también fue antes de que tomara a Twilight como mi estudiante personal-

Recuerdo estar almorzando en el comedor real, no recuerdo con claridad que estaba comiendo pero sé que tenía muy buen sabor, la cocinera se había lucido ese día. Una vez que termine mi almuerzo decidí retirarme un rato a mi habitación, hasta el momento ese día estaba resultando bastante aburrido, era uno de esos pocos días en los que no tenía que ocuparme de la burocracia Equestriana, por lo tanto no tenía nada que hacer.

Me recosté un rato intentando dormir hasta la hora en que alguien llegara a despertarme con el aviso de que tenía que bajar el sol y levantar la luna, sin embargo no tenía sueño ni el cansancio suficiente como para descansar en mi lecho. Eventualmente decidí salir de mi cama y dirigirme hacia el balcón de mi habitación.

Era una de las horas del día con mayor actividad por parte de los ponis, por lo tanto, lo más seguro es que al mirar por su balcón podría ver con facilidad calles colapsadas de ponis yendo de aquí para allá, de adelante hacia atrás, de izquierda a derecha, arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba. Yo podría entretenerme un rato viendo eso y nadie podría verme porque mi habitación y mi balcón quedan en la torre más alta del Castillo y de Canterlot.

Es curioso, cuando eres inmortal crees que sabes todo acerca de todo y por lo general no te equivocas debido a los milenios de experiencia, sin embargo en esa ocasión no pude equivocarme de peor manera. En vez de haber ciudadanos corriendo apresurados por las calles de la ciudad, se dibujo ante mis ojos un paisaje raramente visto en Canterlot.

Los trazos y los colores que siempre he podido ver desde mi balcón habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro en ninguno de los puntos cardinales, de lo que por lo natural era una ciudad viva que nunca paraba de moverse se había convertido en un asentamiento poblado únicamente por grandes edificios de un monótono color morado, ¿A dónde se habrá ido toda la vida de esta ciudad?

TOC TOC TOC

Sonaron tres golpes rítmico en mi puerta, casi como respondiendo a mi pregunta.

-¿Quién es? Y ¿Qué desea?- pregunte indiferente, estaba más preocupada por la ausencia de ponis en la ciudad que por cualquier otra cosa que el poni al otro lado de la puerta pudiese decirme.

-Majestad, necesitamos su ayuda. Un poni potencialmente peligroso a aparecido en la calle Elm al suroeste de Canterlot- me sorprendió ver que ese poni si traía información útil. Así que un poni potencialmente peligroso, lo más seguro es que el rumor se haya esparcido por todo la ciudad haciendo que todos los ponis corrieran inmediatamente a esconderse, es increíble lo rápido como un pedazo de información puede movilizarse rápidamente por toda Canterlot en cuestión de minutos.

Sentía curiosidad respecto al tema desplegué mis alas y di un rápido salto desde mi balcón con dirección al suroeste, mientras me alejaba podía escuchar como el poni que vino a darme aviso empezaba a gritar, lo más seguro es que el haya pensado que lo estaba simplemente ignorando, me hubiese dado el tiempo de decirle que solucionaría el problema pero ya estaba en pleno vuelo y no me iba a devolver solo para decir un par de palabras.

Habían pasado unos pocos minutos y ya había llegado a la calle Elm, aterrice con elegancia sobre al suelo al mismo tiempo que plegaba mis alas, no vi a ningún poni a simple vista, así que decidí empezar a caminar con el objetivo de examinar el lugar. Sinceramente no pareciera que hubiese pasado un poni peligroso por ese lugar, no había ningún tipo de destrucción, ni de evidencia que demostrara algún acto vandálico.

Era lo mismo que en otras calles tenía casas, edificios, ventanas, faroles, basureros públicos, una que otra carreta estacionada. Nada en especial de lo que me debiese ocupar. Estuve a punto de ocupar un hechizo de teletransportacion para volver al castillo.

SNIF SNIF SNIF

Alguien estaba llorando cerca de ese lugar, por el sonido de su llanto era una potrilla pequeña, pero por desgracia no se alcanzaba a distinguir de donde provenía el sonido.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- pregunte sin saber si tendría respuesta alguna.

Mis ojos y oídos estaban alerta esperando alguna señal, alguna silaba, algún movimiento. En el costado derecho de la calle había un pequeño basurero igual al resto, gris, cilíndrico, oxidado y evidentemente lleno de basura. Detrás de este pude apreciar una pequeñísima mancha rosa que se movía ligeramente.

Empecé a acercarme con lentitud y a medida que lo hacia el llanto se escuchaba más fuerte, una vez a la distancia suficiente pude ver la cabecita de una pequeña unicornio, decidí detener mi caminata para no asustarla más de lo que estaba.

Desde la calle pude apreciar como muchos ponis miraban desde sus ventanas, donde ellos sabían que estaban a salvo, donde ningún peligro los iba a tocar.

-Hola pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?- interrogue de la manera más amistosa que pude, aun así la pequeña unicornio no se movió ni respondió.

-descuida, no te hare daño, no queda ningún poni malo aquí. Yo te voy a proteger- La potrilla pareció reaccionar a estas últimas palabras, pues su llanto empezó a disminuir. Yo me percate de esto y decidí aprovecharlo

-por favor, ven aquí, así podre protegerte- La pequeña, obedeció con un poco de recelo y salió de su escondite.

Una vez se me acerco tuve la oportunidad de verla con mayor claridad, una vez obtuve un buen vistazo de ella, no pude evitar soltar un par de risas, no porque ella se viera ridícula, si no porque me parecía divertido que algo tan pequeño y adorable como ella pudiese causar pánico en toda Canterlot solo por ser una Alicornio, la cual debo decir tenía una que otra herida en su cuerpo y estaba bastante sucia debo añadir.

No me voy a molestar en describirla con más detalle pues es evidente que eras tú, Cadence, con la única excepción de que no tenías tu marca aun. Pero volviendo a la historia principal.

Todavía te veías aterrada, alterada y asustada, yo estaba pensando seriamente en cómo lograr establecer una comunicación más cercana contigo, en eso tu estomago sonó como una pequeña alarma indicándome que te morías de hambre. Reí un poco y luego hable -dime, ¿quisieras acompañarme a mi casa y comer algo?- Tu solo asentiste. Una vez allí comiste y mande a curar tus heridas. Pero tú nunca hablaste.

Te acogí en el palacio, pasaron los días y tú no recordabas nada de tu pasado o tal vez no quisiste contarlo. Con el tiempo empezaste a abrirte conmigo, te volviste menos retraída y estableciste comunicación conmigo. Nunca me dijiste tu nombre así que empecé a llamarte Cadance, pues me pareció un nombre propicio para ti, una pequeña cuya en entonces escasa risa era lo más cadenciosa que existía.

Había pasado ya más de un año desde que recuerdo que un día yo acaba de terminar de levantar la luna y me disponía a entrar al palacio, entonces cuando me di media vuelta ahí estabas tú.

-Hola, pequeña Cadance, que haces despierta a esta hora-

-señoda, ¿podría hacerde una pregunta?- dijiste con cara de inquietud. Todavía no pronunciabas bien las palabras.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames señora? Dime CELESTIA, C-E-L-E-S-T-I-A -dije ya cansada de insistir en ese tema.

-bueno, Cedestia ¿podría hacerde una pregunta?- supongo que no me podría haber enojado contigo, eras bastante tierna.

-ok, has tu pregunta-

Sabes Cadance, yo nunca me espere la pregunta que me hiciste ese día, fue bastante sorprendente y créeme que después de todo lo que he vivido son pocas las cosas que me sorprenden, de entre los filamentos de plata que desprendía la Luna, pude ver como movías los labios y a medida que el sonido llegaba a mis oídos, mis ojos se contraían y yo me quedaba estupefacta.

-¿es usted mi mamá?- dijiste con calma y serenidad. Y sinceramente era una pregunta cuya respuesta debía de meditar, pues llevaba un año cuidándote personalmente y te quería mucho, prácticamente te trataba como una hija, pero ¿me sentía preparada para decir que era tu madre? ¿Podría con tal carga?.

Finalmente termine por concluir que no, yo no soy la ideal para aceptar una carga parecida, pero tampoco podía decir que no teníamos ningún parentesco, pues tenía miedo de cómo podías reaccionar, ¿qué clase de potrillo le gustaría ser cuidado por un poni que no conoce? simplemente decidí hacer lo mismo que hice con Blueblood años antes.

-no, no soy tu madre, soy tu tía, tu madre fue a un viaje del que volverá algún día- debo admitir que mentí descaradamente mal, pero para mi sorpresa tu solo sonreíste, bostezaste y te fuiste a dormir. Te lo tomaste mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¿entonces eso es todo?- pregunto Cadance completamente decepcionada, ella esperaba saber algo sobre sus padres, su nacimiento, su historia, pero en lugar de eso. –Tú…. ¿simplemente me encontraste en la calle? ¿Eso fue todo? ¿No sabes nada sobre mi pasado? ¿Mi vida antes de conocernos? ¿Mi verdadera familia? ¿No sabes nada de nada?-interrogo con rapidez y lagrimas la princesa Cadance. Celestia solo negó con la cabeza a todo lo que su "sobrina" preguntó. Cadance no aguanto más y simplemente decidió retirarse en simple silencio.

Ella camino hacia la salida y un aura celeste cubrió simultáneamente la puerta y su cuerno, provocando que la primera se abriese, una vez paso esto, quedo a la luz de todos la princesa Luna la cual recibió un gran susto al ver la puerta abrirse y aunque intento disimular un poco, ya era muy tarde, todos se habían dado cuenta de que ella había escuchado la conversación.

-Luna, ¿Qué tanto has escuchado?- pregunto inquieta Celestia.

Luna miro a su hermana y luego a Cadance con total detención y finalmente volvió a mirar a su hermana.-Lo escuche todo desde el principio. Note que Cadance estaba muy extraña y decidí seguirla, debo decir que esta conversación me dejo completamente anonadada - Cadance no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza, pues Luna descubrió que ella pensaba que la princesa de la noche era su madre.

Cadance opto por ignorarlas y seguir su camino hacia su habitación. Estaba cansada de todo, molesta por las revelaciones que ocurrieron en ese salón, tanto sus secretos, como sus memorias olvidadas salieron a la luz ese día, todo menos información importante sobre su origen.

Decidió no seguir decepcionándose ni humillándose más. Las alicornios, con las que hasta ese día ella creía estar emparentada, la dejaron marchar en silencio, ellas comprendían muy bien como ella debió de estar sintiéndose, ese momento en que un ser querido te decepciona.

El recorrido hacia su habitación fue inusualmente largo, ella intentaba no pensar en el camino, pues, pensar solo era más deprimente, desconsolador, triste, nada grato para su adolorido sentir.

Una vez llego a su alcoba cerro con llave la puerta detrás de si, y en lugar de encerrarse ahí a llorar, salió al balcón desde el cual se podían apreciar perfectamente los preciosos jardines del castillo. Fue una rara elección, por lo general, al llorar uno evita los lugares donde puedes ser visto, y en ese balcón te podía ver cualquier guardia que le tocara su turno en los jardines.

Los rayos reflejados de la luna chocaban contra sus ojos haciendo visible el astro, ese día tocaba luna llena, antes el ver la luna la hacía sentirse bien, segura, como si su "madre", la princesa Luna, la estuviese arropando para que pudiera dormir tranquila, protegida de cualquier peligro que pudiera surgir una vez que la luz se apagara.

Pero ahora que ella tenía conocimiento de que Luna no era su madre, todo era diferente, los rayos lunares simplemente se desviaban, sin brindarle seguridad alguna, dejando paso a los miedos y temores de medianoche.

Ella se quedo un rato en ese lugar observando las esculturas y plantas del jardín hasta que sintió un suave viento chocando contra la parte de atrás de su crin, esto le indico que un pegaso o alicornio había volado hasta su balcón y aterrizado detrás de ella, ella ya había parado de llorar hace un rato y había tenido tiempo suficiente para meditar sobre lo que había vivido.

Se dio media vuelta, para hablar con el par de alicornios que acababan de llegar la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna de verdad tenían deseos de solucionar esto. Cuando parecía que iba a haber un silencio incomodo Celestia se adelanto a hablar.

-Cadance ¿podrías decirme como obtuviste tu marca?- esta pregunta fue inesperada, ella esperaba alguna especie de discurso rebuscado de reconciliación, ¡no una pregunta sobre su marca!, sin embargo, Cadance le siguió el juego a Celestia y empezó a relatar la historia de la manera más sintetizada posible.

-fue cuando tenía seis años. Un poni de tierra llego desesperado al palacio a pedirte consejo para conquistar a una pegaso, tu le dijiste que no sabias mucho sobre esos temas y le negaste consejo alguno, yo que estaba en esa habitación, en un pequeño arranque de creatividad le di un consejo bastante elemental, le dije que solo tenía que estar seguro de él mismo, el se retiro con un poco de recelo. A la semana siguiente el poni volvió al castillo a agradecerme por mi sugerencia. Fue entonces cuando lo descubrí, yo tenía un talento especial para los romances, para el amor- término de relatar, sin darle mucha importancia a la historia.

-Cadance, ¿entiendes qué relación tiene que ver esa historia con tu identidad?-

-pues claro, es la historia sobre cómo obtuve mi marca, es mi talento especial- respondió Cadance totalmente segura de esto. Esta vez en vez de hablar Celestia fue Luna quien tomo la palabra.

-Cadance, la identidad de un poni poco y nada tiene que ver con su talento, la identidad de un poni se define por su historia, las cosas que ha vivido, los poni que ha conocido, las cosas que ha hecho, los problemas que ha causado y resuelto, aquellos a quienes ha ayudado, todo eso es lo que define la identidad de un poni y eso queda guardado aquí- a punto con su casco hacia su cabeza- y aquí- apunto esta vez hacia su corazón- y todo aquello te ha definido como la poni que eres, tus orígenes no tienen gran relevancia, lo único que importa es aquello en lo que te has convertido a través de los años. y por lo que veo tu te has convertido en una gran poni- Cadance se quedo pensando en lo que Luna le dijo, y llego a una conclusión rápida. Luna tenía razón en todo lo que decía, eran palabras sorprendentemente sabias, y a Cadance no le quedaba de otra que reconocerlo.

-tienen razón, pero ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Después de todo yo pensaba que tú eras mí….- Cadance cayó en silencio sin terminar su oración. Luna la quedo mirando, luego rio, se acerco a ella y la abrazo tiernamente.

-tal vez no sea tu madre, ni tampoco estoy preparada para asumir tan importante papel, pero, al igual que mi hermana te prometo se una excelente tía…. Siempre y cuando tú quieras que lo seamos- Cadance rompió el abrazo, le sonrió y respondió.

-por supuesto que si tía Luna- la volvió a abrazar esta vez con más intensidad que el anterior, luego soltó a Luna, esta vez para abrazar a Celestia, quien estaba emocionada por la escena. –Las dos son bastante sabias- dijo Cadance con cariño.

-eso es porque hemos vivido demasiado, la sabiduría es algo que se obtiene con los años y esos a nosotras nos sobran- respondió Celestia sin romper el abrazo.

-entonces, ¿yo también podre ser tan sabia como ustedes?, después de todo yo también soy una alicornio-acoto Cadance con entusiasmo, las dos hermanas se miraron con complicidad y luego rieron. Cadance se separo de su tía y pregunto-¿Por qué se ríen?-

-Cadance, tú no eres inmortal como nosotras, tú vivirás tantos años como cualquier otro poni- Respondió Celestia, esto sorprendió mucho a Cadance, no es que a ella le importase ser inmortal, de hecho le daba igual si era mortal o no, pero le extraño bastante ya que ella había asumido que ser una alicornio significaba ser inmortal.

-¿pero cómo? ¿Acaso los alicornios no son inmortales?-interrogo Cadance, sus dos tías negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-veras Cadance, resulta que la inmortalidad no es algo con lo que se nace como las alas o un cuerno- dijo Celesta mientras señalaba las extremidades nombradas-la inmortalidad es algo que se gana, con esfuerzo y sacrificio, es un don que se te concede una vez que has probado que lo mereces-

-pero no es el único tipo de inmortalidad que existe-añadió Luna- a través de los años, muchos ponis han cometido actos heroicos, quedando su vida plasmada en la misma historia de Equestria como Starswirl el barbudo o la princesa Platinum quienes fueron los primeros en oponerse a Discord una vez que llego a Equestria- Cadance quien estaba sorprendida por toda esta historia.

-y ustedes ¿Cómo obtuvieron su inmortalidad?- Cadance pregunto con amplia curiosidad sobre el tema.

-esa es una historia que te contaremos otro día- respondió Celestia, Cadance no le dio más importancia al tema y dejo que su tía siguiese hablando-lo que queremos decirte querida sobrina, es que si procuras gobernar con justicia, protegiendo siempre todos los valores que te he enseñado desde pequeña, te puedo asegurar que los ponis te recordaran y obtendrás un lugar en la historia de nuestro reino-

-sin embargo,- interrumpo Luna a su hermana- yo te recomiendo que intentes vivir una vida tranquila, tú sabes, una vida como la de cualquier otro poni, con un esposo e hijos, esa es la vida que mi hermana y yo siempre hemos envidiado.- Celestia asintió ante las palabras de su hermana.

-a propósito- esta vez fue la princesa Celestia quien tomo la palabra-¿hay algún poni que te guste?-

Cadance se puso roja de vergüenza, su mirada se volvió esquiva y no pudo evitar que su voz temblara un poco-bueno…. verán –

Al día siguiente la princesa Cadance estaba caminando por los jardines de Canterlot, bastante contenta y segura de sí misma, cabalgo esquivando las esculturas, y los arbustos hacia una dirección muy bien definida. Caminaba sin ninguna prisa de la manera más normal posible. Repentinamente se detuvo frente a un guardia, el cual no perdió su posición por ningún segundo. Ella lo miro decidida.

-es usted el capitán Shining Armor-le pregunto con serenidad.

-Si-dijo el soldado quien con una evidente actitud militar respondió sin mover ningún otro musculo que no correspondiera a su boca.

-¿Podría hablar con usted un segundo?-

Ella despertó de una inconsciencia que para algunos habrá durado unos pocos segundos pero para ella parecieron horas, horas en las que recordó algunos de los eventos más importantes de su vida. Para su sorpresa ella no estaba más tratando de que sus patas se mantuvieran firmes para poder seguir en pie, ahora ella estaba sobre el lomo de su esposo.

Observo que todos estaban mirando hacia el cielo, con curiosidad miro brevemente hacia el cielo, el destello de el corazón de cristal brillo en sus ojos, también pudo observar como un pequeño bebe dragón competía contra el malvado rey sombra para atrapar la reliquia que venía en caída libre.

El corazón de cristal empezó a brillar deshaciendo en parte el aura oscura que envolvía al malvado tirano, ella extendió sus alas y mientras el pequeño dragón luchaba por ganarle el corazón d cristal al esclavizador rey, ella acerco su boca al oído de su esposo y con voz suave y débil dijo.

-el pequeño Spike no lo conseguirá, ¡Lanzame!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamo Shining Armor totalmente sorprendido.

-el destino de este imperio y de Equestria depende de que lo hagas ¡lanzame!- argumento ella

-pero…..- Shining Armor miro a su esposa y luego observo la escena que acontecía en el cielo. Cadance tenía razón. Acumulando todas sus fuerzas se paro en sus dos patas traseras, tomo a su esposa con sus patas delanteras, tomo un poco de aire, un pequeño impulso y con gran fuerza la lanzo directo hacia el corazón de cristal.

Ella llego inmediatamente hacia el corazón lo recogió con su magia y dejo que el pequeño dragón cayera sobre su lomo. Spike se tapo quien tenía sus ojos tapados por sus garras las que se colocaron ahí impulsadas por el miedo a morir.

Todos los ponis miraban asombrados a la poni que acaba de recuperar el corazón de cristal.

Cadance lo había logrado salvo a Spike, obtuvo el corazón de cristal y salvo a todo el imperio de cristal, definitivamente ella acababa de ganar un puesto en la historia junto a inmortales como Starswirl el barbudo, quien tal vez no viva físicamente pero será siempre recordado.

-ella lo consiguió- exclamo asombrada la multitud

Se acaba de ganar un puesto de honor en la historia de Equestria como una gran y generosa poni. Ella no era la misma pequeña alicornio que llego temerosa a Equetria.

-¿quién es ella?-

Ya no era la poni que buscaba desesperada información acerca de su origen ni sobre su pasado.

-¿Quién será esa alicornio?-

Ella ahora era algo mucho más importante, ella era heroína, un ejemplo a seguir. Desde ahora ella seria recordada como….

-ES LA PRINCESA DE CRISTAL!-


End file.
